


Kuro Ouji

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, OC, Out of Character, Romance Humor, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rambut panjang bukan anugerah terindah bagi Hinata. Berharap pangeran kan datang untuk menolongnya hanya omongan belaka. Gosip santer tentang menara hantu berambut panjang saja sudah beredar luas gara-gara penyihir yang tinggal bersamanya. /"Pangeran?"/"Sial!"/"Sasuke …"/ Contoh fanfic SHDL 2015 [Fairytale - Rapunzel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuro Ouji

"Hei, jangan lewat sana!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Anak Muda?"

Menggeleng. Pak tua menghela napas.

"Di dalam hutan ini ada menara tinggi yang dihuni hantu berambut panjang dan penyihir jahat. Sebaiknya jangan ke sana. Banyak orang menjadi gila setelah kembali dari sana."

"Oh."

"Hati-hati saja, Nak. Mereka bilang hantu itu berambut gelap dan bermata putih. Hii, menyeramkan."

Bapak tua itu pergi, giliran si pemuda yang tersenyum.

"Hm … ternyata ideku tidak buruk juga."

.

.

Kuro Ouji © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Typo(s), OC

Fanfic model untuk SHDL

(SasuHina Days Love)

Prompt: [Fairytale - Rapunzel]

.

.

Rambut panjang bukan anugerah terindah bagi Hinata. Berharap pangeran kan datang untuk menolongnya hanya omongan belaka. Gosip santer tentang menara hantu berambut panjang saja sudah beredar luas gara-gara penyihir yang tinggal bersamanya. /"Pangeran?"/"Sial!"/"Sasuke …"/ SHDL 2015 [Fairytale - Rapunzel]

.

.

"Rapunzel, turunkan rambutmu."

Sunyi. Keadaan sudah gelap. Sang pemuda mendengus.

"Rapunzel, turunkan rambutmu!"

Kali ini sedikit berteriak. Tapi … tak ada yang menyahut.

"Hinata, turunkan rambutmu atau kau tidak dapat makan malam!"

Barulah lampu di atas menara dinyalakan. Sesosok gadis berwajah samar menggerutu marah di atas sana. Tak lama, gulungan rambut indigo yang sangat panjang dijatuhkan sampai menyentuh tanah.

"Dasar."

Bergelantungan kuat-kuat di rambut itu, sedikit demi sedikit tubuh pemuda itu diangkat perlahan-lahan sampai ke jendela menara.

"Selamat malam, Hinata."

Mengabaikan ucapan si pemuda dan malah mengambil keranjang yang dibawa pemuda berwajah datar itu dengan seenaknya, sang gadis yang dipanggil Hinata segera beranjak ke dapur.

"Hinata, jawab sapaanku."

"Ogah."

Astaga! Tega benar.

"Hinata, kau mau menara ini kusihir jadi lebih tinggi?"

Gadis yang berjalan di depan sana berhenti sebentar lalu berbalik dengan wajah masam, "S-sesudah menyebarkan gosip h-hantu berambut panjang tinggal di sini, kau masih mau menyiksaku, Sasuke?"

Menyeringai tipis, Sasuke menjawab, "Itu demi kebaikanmu, Hinata de Rapunzel."

Menggembungkan pipi kesal, Hinata mengerang, "K-kau bilang akan datang pangeran yang menolongku, tapi kau malah menyebarkan g-gosip seperti itu. Mana ada pangeran yang mau datang? B-bahkan dukun dan p-pengusir setan saja takut datang ke sini."

"Apa hebatnya seorang pangeran, Hinata? Mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. Kita berbeda, kau ingat?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir, "Kau yang berbeda, Sasuke. Kau penyihir. Aku manusia."

Sasuke hanya mendecih sambil memainkan sebuah tomat di atas meja. "Lalu rambutmu?"

Hinata tersedak.

"Kau tidak ingat, saat aku membawamu ke kota, anak-anak menangis karena melihat rambutmu. Mereka bilang kau hantu. H-A-N-T-U!"

"Hiks …"

"Hinata?!"

"Huwaaa … Sasuke jahat!"

"Hah?"

Begitulah setiap malam, seorang penyihir, Sasuke, dan gadis berambut panjang yang tinggal bersamanya, Hinata de Rapunzel, bertengkar hanya karena masalah sederhana. Pangeran dan rambut.

Apa hubungannya?

.

.

.

Mendambakan isi dongeng dengan ending hidup bahagia selama-lamanya merupakan impian setiap gadis. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Memimpikan pangeran berambut pirang dengan mata sejernih langit biru akan datang menjemputnya suatu hari nanti adalah sebuah hal yang didambakannya.

Sayang sekali ia tinggal bersama penyihir sialan yang selalu membuat persentase mencapai impiannya itu berkurang lima persen setiap harinya. Sialan benar.

Pertama membuat suasana hutan di kawasan menara benar-benar menyeramkan dan penuh dengan jalan yang berlika-liku dengan perempatan di sana-sini. Kabut dan pohon-pohon tua, sempurna. Bagaimana caranya pangeran bisa menemukannya? Perlu satu abad untuk menelusuri seluruh jalan teka-teki buatan si penyihir Sasuke yang berubah-ubah setiap ada orang yang nekat mencoba menemukan menara.

Kedua, setiap Hinata nekat kabur, Sasuke tak akan segan menambah ketinggian menara jauh lebih tinggi dari keseluruhan panjang rambutnya. Kampret.

Ketiga, menyebar gosip hantu—padahal gadis cantik kan?— dan penyihir yang tinggal di dalam hutan. Tak kira-kira, nyaris setengah Negara Hi sudah tahu cerita seram itu. Dan menara yang tidak pernah ditemukan ini resmi dinyatakan sebagai tempat paling seram dan mistis di acara On The Horror. Sudahlah, Hinata bisa apa coba?

Sialnya lagi, Sasuke selalu tahu isi pikiran Hinata dan selalu memblokade setiap rencana yang Hinata buat untuk bisa bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya. Sudahlah, Hinata akan hidup tua dan mati di menara ini, pasti. Begitulah pemikiran Hinata tiap malam saat memandang langit yang bertabur bintang.

"Sasuke, kapan aku boleh berada di luar menara?" tanya Hinata pada suatu malam.

Mengelus pelan rambut panjang Hinata, Sasuke bergumam, "Kau terlalu polos untuk tahu segala kejahatan di dunia luar, Hinata."

"Eh, kenapa a-aku tidak boleh tahu?"

Kali ini mengacak gemas rambut gadis itu, "Aku yang akan menjagamu jadi jangan berpikiran untuk pergi ke mana-mana."

"Aku t-tidak mau tinggal dengan Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Habis kau usil."

"Hn."

"Kau marah, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, aku pergi sebentar."

"B-baiklah."

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah tidak kelihatan lagi di mana-mana. Kelihatannya Hinata bisa mencoba kabur. Setelah seharian bersikap tenang dan tidak gugup—kesalahan terbesar Hinata setiap mau kabur— akhirnya hari yang ditunggu Hinata datang juga!

Menjulurkan rambut panjangnya ke bawah, Hinata berniat menaiki balkon dan turun, tapi ia mendengar sebuah suara asing.

"Wuahh! Apa ini?!"

Ketakutan, Hinata bungkam. Tapi sebuah pemikiran lewat tapa diminta.

Mungkinkah itu pengeranku?

Menatap ke bawah, Hinata berucap pelan, "Naiklah."

Sosok di bawah sana menurut. Hinata menarik rambutnya ke atas. Setelah sosok itu tampak, Hinata menarik rambutnya ke atas dan melihat sesosok pemuda memandangnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"HUWAAA, HANTU!"

Sakit hati. Tapi Hinata membalas juga.

"A-aku bukan hantu."

Mengerjap beberapa kali, orang asing itu membelalak, "C-cantik," gumamnya pelan.

Hinata masih menatap bingung. Apa benar orang di depannya ini adalah pangeran?

"K-kau siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Shiro."

Mata ungu Hinata mengerjap penasaran, "K-kau seorang p-pangeran?"

Terdiam sejenak, pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum, "Tentu, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu?"

Terkagum-kagum, Hinata nyaris memekik, "Kau b-bisa membawaku keluar dari menara ini?"

"Tentu!—Oh ya, apa kau punya tali?"

"T-tali?"

.

.

.

Pulang dengan sekeranjang tomat, Sasuke pulang dengan wajah cemberut. Memikirkan ucapan Hinata entang pangeran, pangeran dan pangeran membuatnya muak. Memangnya Sasuke tidak bisa jadi pangeran? Err, sebenarnya kalau jadi pangeran sih bisa tapi pangeran kegelapan—Hinata mana mau pangeran berwajah kecut layaknya jeruk purut?

Menatap jendela yang gelap, Sasuke menghela napas. Mengucapkan beberapa kalimat asing dan sebuah pintu yang dilapisi semak beluar terbuka untuknya. Sasuke menaiki anak tangga mencapai lantai teratas.

Tapi … kenapa terasa sunyi sekali? Apa Hinata tertidur?

Ia bergegas menaiki tangga lebih cepat. Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin karena tak merasakan hawa keberadaan Hinata. Gadis itu pasti kabur lagi! Sial! Sasuke tidak sadar kalau Hinata telah merencanakannya lagi. Menelusuri seluruh ruangan di lantai tertinggi menara membuat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

Kenapa di lantai ada tali—yang dipotong asal— dan sebelah sepatu Hinata yang tergeletak di lantai?!

Melemparkan keranjang berisi tomat tanpa melihat arah jatuhnya, Sasuke kembali menuruni tangga. Membuka pintu yang sama dan menerobos gelapnya malam. Sial, rutuk Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan. Hinata diculik!

…

"A-aku mau dibawa ke mana, Shiro? Kenapa t-tanganku diikat? Sepatuku juga tertinggal, bisa kita kembali?"

"Tenang saja, Hinata. di kerajaan ada banyak sepatu dan gaun mewah, kau bebas memilihnya kok!"

"S-souka."

Hanya perasaan saja atau pangeran yang ada di depannya ini memang sama sekali tidak persis dari buku dongeng milik Hinata? Seingat Hinata, pangeran membawa kuda putih, bukannya dimasukkan dalam kandang bau apek yang digerek keledai seperti ini. Mana sisi kerajaannya? Kok malah terkesan kampungan?

Terus … kenapa mereka terburu-buru sekali? Bahkan Hinata tak boleh meninggalkan surat perpisahan untuk Sasuke. Hinata jadi bingung.

"S-shiro, masih jauh? Kenapa kita pergi ke laut?" tanya Hinata takut-takut saat ia mendengar suara debur ombak menyapu indra pendengarannya.

Tersenyum aneh, Shiro menjawab, "Karena kerajaanku ada di tepi laut. Nah, kita sudah sampai!"

Hinata menatap penasaran dari kisi-kisi jeruji yang ada di sisi kandang. Mana kastilnya? Katanya pangeran kerajaan. Kok yang ada hanya batu karang dan pasir? Jangan lupa air lautnya juga. Aneh.

"Tuan Egor, ini penawaran saya kali ini! Pasti laku keras!"

Hinata bergidik saat mendengar suara asing dari pria berbadan bongsor di tepi pantai. Hinata masih saja berada di kandang dalam keadaan terikat. Entah kenapa, badannya mulai bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Gadis cantik dari menara di tengah hutan, Tuan. Kebetulan aku tersesat di hutan dan malah menemukan berlian mentah. Gadis yang sangat cantik! Rambutnya sangat panjang dan indah, pasti pelanggan kita mau membelinya dengan harga mahal."

"Biarkan aku melihatnya."

Hinata bergidik ketakutan. Pintu kandang dibuka perlahan. Mata ungu berusaha menyesuaikan dengan kadar cahaya yang masuk.

"Hoo, bagus juga."

"K-kau siapa?"

"Tenang saja, Nona. Kau akan dapat pekerjaan menyenangkan dan kami akan kaya."

"S-shiro? Apa m-maksudnya?"

"Hahaha, gadis bodoh. Percaya saja dengan tipuan pangeran. Kau akan kami jual pada paman-paman kaya yang suka pada gadis cantik jadi tenang saja. Kau benar-benar akan jadi putrid kaya!"

Terisak, Hinata berusaha bergeser jauh-jauh ke sudut, "Sasuke, tolong aku."

…

"Kau bilang apa, Nona?"

"Tak akan ada yang menolongmu."

"Kau akan kami jual tak kurang dari setengah jam lagi, Nona. Hahaha!"

Tawa meledak di kegelapan malam. Hanya saja mereka belum sadar. Sejak tadi ada sepasang mata bercahaya merah mengintai mereka dari kejauhan. Angin bergemuruh kencang. Menghempaskan pasir dan ombak dalam waktu bersamaan. Kedua penjhat itu memeluk tubuh mereka sendiri dan menggigil.

"Tuan, apa kau tak merasa kedinginan?"

"Iya. Entah kenapa semakin lama anginnya semakin kencang."

Keduanya menatap langit yang gelap dan mendung. Sesosok bayangan muncul di atas kereta kuda yang ada di tepi laut. Keduanya memucat. Sosok itu bermata terang di kegelapan. Berjubah gelap dan memakai topi kerucut yang tinggi.

"Huwaaa!"

Dua jeritan bersamaan dan Hinata mendongak. Kedua pria jahat tadi tersungkur di tanah dengan tatapan ngeri. Mengesot pelan-pelan agar menjauh dari kandang tempat Hinata berada.

"H-hantu!" desis Shiro.

"Pergi." Suara itu nyata dan absolut. Mata beriris merah darah berpendar menyeramkan di tengah kegelapan. Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, kedua orang itu berlari bak orang kesetanan. Berlari menjauh dari tepi laut. Ke mana saja. Belum mau mati muda karena dikutuk hantu.

"GYAAAA!"

Hinata yang ada di dalam bilik kecil dan sempit itu gemetar menahan takut. Setelah diculik penjahat kali ini apalagi? Hantu? Monster? Titan? Ghoul? Memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, Hinata berharap dirinya ada di menara bersama Sasuke, aman dan nyaman sembari menikmati malam hari bertabur bintang. Harapan kosong, Hinata menuai apa yang ditaburnya.

"Hinata?"

"Kyaaa!"

"Hinata!"

Menendang sembarang arah dengan kakinya yang bebas, Hinata menjerit ketakutan dengan mata terpejam. Sekali lagi Hinata menganalisis. Suara … Sasuke? berusaha membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, Hinata merasa sangat lega mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya ada di depannya.

"Sa-sasuke …"

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke melepas ikatan tali pada tangan Hinata. tersentak kaget setelah Hinata langsung menerjangnya dengan satu pelukan erat.

"A-aku takut sekali. S-sasuke … h-huwaaa!"

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus rambut gadis itu agar ia bisa lebih tenang. Untung saja gadis ini selamat tepat saat dirinya tiba.

…

"M-maaf ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Saat ini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke menara. Sasuke menggendong Hinata karena gadis itu terlalu gemetar untuk bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Masih mau keluar dari menara?"

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Masih memimpikan pangeran."

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke cemberut.

"Tidak kapok ya?"

"Pangeranku sudah ada kok."

"Hah?"

Hinata memainkan jarinya di depan dada, "Tapi pangeran kegelapan, namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"…"

"Hmph!"

Dan tawa pelan Hinata menggema menghiasi kegelapan malam saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah tersipu Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan manis Hinata.

"Sial. Jangan tertawa, Hinata!"

"Baiklah, Pangeran."

"Hinata!"

"E-eh, wajahmu makin memerah, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N: Ekhm! DEMI APAHHH?! INI APAAN COBAAA? Maaf kalau absurd, ini diketik di tengah malam setelah bikin fanart, ngantuk super. Tapi demi SHL apa sih yang enggak? :') Yang pasti kalian semua harus ikutan ya? Enggak ada alasan ga punya akun atau ga tahu cara publish. Semua info tutorial itu udah bisa kalian cari di blog resmi SasuHina Days Love. :) Untuk dongeng aslinya boleh searching gugel ya. Belum sempat ngejelasin karena mata udah minta jatah bobo cantik. Sisa daya sudah tinggal 0,5 watt. :'(

Jangan lupa nominasikan event SHDL di ajang IFA ya. :))))))

See you!

H-1 SHDL!

GANBATTE!

YOU CAN DO IT!

TRY BEFORE COMPLAINT!


End file.
